


Closeness

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pulls him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> For [ahimdefamille](http://ahimdefamille.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

A cool breeze tosses her hair. Tickling across her cheek. Falling over her eyes. She shivers.

She pulls her coat tighter.

He glides his fingers lightly over her cheek. Brushes her hair aside. Tucks it behind her ear.

His hand goes unsteady. He makes a fist at his side.

Small fingers gently uncurl his hand. Ghosting over his knuckles. Tracing circles over his palm. He shivers.

She pulls him close.

Their eyes meet. Cheeks stained with her color. They kiss. Until their lips show his color.

She laughs. He sighs.

A cold wind blows. They shiver.

She pulls him inside.


End file.
